


The Story Of My Life

by I_Love_Sherlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Stargate SG-1, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, Homosexuality, Mpreg, Other, Transphobia, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Sherlock/pseuds/I_Love_Sherlock
Summary: You're the daughter of the famous YouTubers Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. Recently, a new boy from the UK moved to your area and catches your eye, but the catch is that he's gay and your a girl.You go through changes and you start dating; until things happen.... And his parents stand up for you and help you through your condition.(This story is also on Wattpad, and before you yell at me, this is my own story. It has the same title on Wattpad and I'll try to get things moving with stories on here and there.)
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, OC/Reader, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Teal'c, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n's POV:

Everyone kept talking about the new boy. Saying how hot he is, how his voice'll make you swoon, and his accent. It's always the accent that people talk about. Apparently the British people are the hottest.. I think as I walk into class and sit down and look at the head of the person in front of me. I raise my eyebrow a little as he spins around to face me.

"Hi!"

"Hello." I say as I shake his hand. "You must be the new kid that everyone's talking about."

"Yep.. I'm James, by the way. James Holmes-Moriarty and before you ask, yes I'm the son of the consulting detective and criminal.."

"I'm y/n McLoughlin-Fischbach. I'm the daughter of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye.."

"Well, it's nice to know that I won't be judged for having two dads.."

"Yeah.." I say as a slow blush creeps up my face.

"Are you alright? Your face is red."

"I'm fine. I'm just blushing."

"..You think I'm cute, don't you?"

"Maybe.."

"I'm used to that. I've had a lot of people having crushes on me.. Even though everyone knows that I'm gay."

My smile falters a little. "That always happens with my mom Mark.."

"Wait, Mark's your mom? I always saw Mark as being dominant."

"Everyone thinks that. At least until they stay the night at my place while my dad's drunk.."

"Oh. So.."

"My mom's very loud.. I have to listen to them every night.."

"Eh. They can't be as loud as mine."

"My parents soundproofed their room last year and I can still hear them as if I was in the room that they were doing it in.."

"..Ok.. Your parents are loud."

"And it's the reason people don't want to come to my house.."

"People don't go to my house because my parents are bloody mental.."

"Ah.."

"Yeah.." I say as I pull out my writing journal and pencil box. "Well, I'm gonna start writing on one of my stories that I haven't worked on in two years.."

"You write stories?" He said as he pulled his phone out.

"Yeah. I write a lot of them. I have a play that I'm working on sitting in a binder at home."

"Ooh. I mostly write gay shit."

"You aren't the only one."

"Well, we already have things in common."

"I'm actually writing a Septiplier story.."

"Do your..?"

"Yes, my parents know. My dad doesn't like it when I do that.. My mom however supports me writing it."

"Ah. My parents don't know that I write stories.."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He said as the bell rang and the teacher came in.

*time skip three weeks later*

I look around as I wait for James, only for him to come up to me in tears and wrap his arms around me.

"What happened..?"

"It was Alex.."

"..What did that asshole do this time?"

"I-i walked in o-on him f-fucking some g-girl..." He sobbed into my chest.

"Oh my god... Leave him. You deserve better than that scumbag."

"Y-you think so..?"

"I know so. You're too nice. He's just an asshole that only cares about himself." I say as I rub his back. "He doesn't deserve you. He should be trapped in a porta-potty for 69 months."

"I-isn't that a b-bit much..?"

"Nope. He deserves it after doing this to you."

"Oh.."

"Yeah. Wanna come to my place? My mom makes the best blackberry pie ever."

"T-that would be nice.." He said as I pull my phone out.

"Ok. I'll call my mom and let him know." I say as I call my mom. I talk to him for a few minutes before hanging up. "He's fine with you coming over."

"And I let my parents know that I'm spending the night at your place."

"Ok." I say as I keep rubbing his back.

James smiles a little and looks at me before turning around and scowling. "Alex.."

"James." Alex said before I stepped between them.

"Fuck off, Alex. You've hurt him enough."

"Wha..?" Alex said as he stepped back. "I didn't do anything."

"Tell that to James, who walked in on you fucking a girl." I say as James covers behind me. I grit my teeth before punching Alex in the face, smirking when I hear a crack and see blood stream from his nostrils.

Alex steps back and covers his nose. "What the fuck?! What was that for?!"

"That was for cheating on my friend. And this.." I say before kicking Alex in the balls. "Is from me for bullying me since 5th grade, asshole!"

Alex grits his teeth as I put my arm around James. "Come on. Let's get to my place."

James nods before going over to Alex and kicking in one of his kneecaps. "Yeah." He said as Alex screamed in pain.

I chuckle a little and start walking, James following behind me as he wiped away his tears. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem. I'm not the kind of person to stand by and let my best friend be cheated on someone that I know is an asshole from experience."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He stopped bullying me because my parents went to his house and told his parents what was going on."

"Ah."

"And when I saw him the next day, he was black and blue."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. And he deserved what he got back there." I say as I rubbed my eyes. "God.. I need to sleep more.."

"Yeah you do." James said as I yawned. "You often look like a bloody zombie."

"I act like a zombie.. That's why I drink three cups of coffee a day.."

"Wow.. I'm only allowed one."

"My dad drinks 5 cups a day and he bounces off the walls and screams a lot.."

"Oh."

"Yeah.. And being Irish only makes his hyperactivity worse.."

"Heh.. My mom drinks one cup a day and he jumps across buildings.. At least he used to before.."

"You got sent to the states when he had you?"

"Yep. Him having me and my brother made it hard for him to work.."

"My parents were 15 and 14 when I was born.."

"Jeez.."

"Yeah.. And according to them, I was a handful.. I apparently kept them up all night and I'm the reason my dad drinks so much dirty bean juice.."

"I have never heard coffee being called "dirty bean juice" before.."

"My dad calls it that.. He also calls tea dirty leaf water.."

"I mean.. Both of those are right.."

"Yeah. People get so triggered when I call them these things and I'm like, it's technically the truth. Coffee is dirty water made from beans and tea is just dirty water made by leaves."

"Exactly."

"And people get jealous of my eyebrows because I don't do anything to them."

"Even I get jealous of your eyebrows.. They're so perfect.."

"As I've been told." I say as I open the gate. "Well.. Here we are."

James looks up at the house in awe. "Wow.. You live here?"

"Yep. And there's plenty of room before there's only three people living here."

"Ah. I live in a flat with my parents and my twin brother.."

"Well, there's plenty of room here." I say as I open the door and step inside, Mark standing in the kitchen pulling a pie out of the oven.


	2. Chapter 2

*time skip three months*

I look around the room nervously as the doctors put in the IV's. "Mom.. I'm scared.."

He looks at me and bit his lip. "Who wouldn't be? Even I'm scared.."

"Mom.. It's not your body being changed.. This could all go horribly wrong.." I say before a doctor puts a mask on me and I black out.

*four hours later*

I slowly open my eyes to the harsh light and James peering down at me before looking somewhere else. "He's waking up!" I make a noise and he looks back at me. "You've been out for three hours."

"Only three hours? It feels like I've been out for days.."

"It's been three hours. your mum called me right after they knocked you out. So it's technically been four, but only three since the surgery ended."

"Oh.." I say before coughing. "Ow.."

James smiled a little. "Get some sleep. It's almost 11 at night and you look like you're gonna pass out."

"I always look like I'm about to pass out.. Probably because I stay up until three in the morning writing fan fiction.."

".. Well it's good to know that you're still sassy.." James said as he rolled his eyes.

"Is anything different?"

"Well, you aren't busty."

"Thank God.. I hated having boobs.."

"Yeah.. I kept seeing.. Him look at them while I was still dating him.."

I bite my lip, knowing who he was talking about. "A lot of people stared at them.. Are my eyebrows still perfect?"

"As perfect as they were the day I met you."

"Good."

"Yeah.." James says as I see a slight blush creep up his face.

"James, you're blushing."

"I am?"

"You look like a tomato."

"Oh.. Umm.."

"You like my new body, don't you?"

"M-maybe.."

I chuckle before sitting up and wincing. "Any idea when I can leave?"

"Sometime next week."

"Dammit.. I hate hospitals.."

James rolled his eyes again. "Who doesn't like hospitals?"

"Exactly.. I hate hospitals.. Especially the smell.." I shudder a little. "Chemicals, blood, and rotting flesh.."

"I'm used to.."

"Don't even finish that sentence. You're used to it because your mum looks at dead bodies with no biohazard suit on and only a pair of gloves."

"..Dammit.. You're right.. Plus my dad's brought in a dead body for mum to experiment on.."

"I kinda knew that that happened, considering I was there when your dad dragged in a body bag.."

"You were there..?"

"Yep.."

"Oh god.."

"I'm surprised I kept my cool and didn't run out screaming bloody murder.."

"Yeah.. Then my dad would've gotten arrested.. Again.."

"He's Moriarty. What do you expect?"

James cleared his throat as a doctor came in and stood on the side opposite James. "Well, the surgery was a success. Your requests were met and you'll be able to leave by Friday."

"Only three days.. Anything I'll need to be cautious of?"

"Mostly just refrain from sexual intercourse."

"I do that anyway, unlike my friend." I say as I give James a look, making him blush and cover the hickey on his neck. "Anything else?"

"Not that I know of."

I smile a little. "Thank you. You can go now." I say as the doctor leaves before I look at my mom. "Are grandma and grandpa coming?"

"They're off-world."

"All of them?"

"Mhm."

"Of course.." I say as the door opens again. I look over and chuckle a little. "There's grandma."

Daniel rolls his eyes and walks over. "Shut up.."

"Hey! You didn't have a functioning dick attached to you eleven or so hours ago and then find out that your best friend finds your new body hot as fuck."

"Dammit.. You have a point.."

"Exactly. The doctor said that I need to not have sex."

"So basically.."

"Do what I've been doing."

Daniel nodded before sitting down. "God.. I hate going off-world while I'm pregnant.."

Mark looks over at him. "Wait, what?"

I laugh a little. "Wow.. I figured that out a couple months ago when he repeatedly refused a glass of wine last time he visited us."

Mark looked over at me. "Wha..?"

"I learned that from Sherlock.."

"Of course you did.. You spend a lot of time over at their side if the house.."

"Well, they need the help, considering that Sherlock is pregnant with very active triplets."

"Oh.."

"Yeah. So I have an excuse."

"I guess so.." Mark said as my vision starts to fade around the edges.

I lie back down. "I'm gonna pass out in a bit because my vision is getting a little fuzzy around the edges.."

James nods before stepping back as I pass out entirely


	3. Chapter 3

_ Warning: This has smut and very weird kink.. _

*timeskip 3 months*

I look around my room nervously before swinging my legs off the bed and pulling of my boxers to reveal my.. Problem.. "Fuck.. I hate morning boners.." I mutter under my breath as I grab an old sock. "Welp.. Here goes.." I say as I put it over my dick and start rubbing quickly. Within a minute, I'm sweating and panting. "Fuck..!" I purse my lips to keep quiet as my door bangs open and James walks in and looks at me.

"I heard you trying to fix your problem and thought I'd come by and help."

"I-i.. Really..?"

"Mhm. You can take the sock off and get back on the bed, now." James said as he shut the door and pulled his shirt off.

"O-ok.." I say as I pull off the sock and my shirt.

"I think it's about time you lose your virginity, y/n."

"Wha..?"

James chuckled before pulling off his boxers and approaching the bed. "Let's do this."

I nod and blush furiously as I lie down before James gets between my legs and lines up.

"Ready?"

"Umm.."

"I'll take that as a yes." James said before ramming into me roughly, making me yelp.

"Ahh..!! Fuck..! That hurts..!" I pant as I arch my back

"It's gonna hurt. So get used to it." He said before starting to thrust roughly.

I whimper a little and bite my lip before he kisses me roughly and starts thrusting harder. I squirm a little, but I wrap my legs around his waist after about 30 seconds as he deepens the kiss before pulling back.

"You're really asking for it now." James said, his accent thickening a little as he thrusted harder and faster. "Loosen up a bit, love."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Shut up and fuck me harder, you British wanker!"

He smirks before putting his hands on my waist and thrusting even harder before making a hickey on my neck. "You're mine now, love." He said before cumming hard, making me moan.

I shiver a little before throwing my head back and cumming. "Ahh..!"

James peered down at me and chuckled. "Good luck walking." He said before biting my neck.

"You arse.." I say as I wipe my brow. "Ow.."

James pulled out of me before sitting on the bed next to me. "That was.. Interesting.."

"How the fuck am I gonna tell my parents..?"

"They know I'm here. Actually, they called me here.."

I roll my eyes and sit up. "Now I have to piss.. Goddamnit.." I say before James pushes me back down.

"Well.. I just so happen to have a thing for that.." He said before moving back a little and hovering over me.

I bite my lip and hiss a little as he slides down onto me. "What the hell is going through your mind..?!"

James shivers a little. "Shut up.. You can piss now.." He said as he slid down until I was balls deep in him.

I grab his waist and shudder a little. "Alright.." I say before relaxing and starting to piss in him.

James gasps a little. "God.. It's been months since someone's pissed in me.." He said as he grinded a little bit. "Keep going.."

I bite my lip a little and keep pissing. "You're in for a lot because I drank almost two gallons of water yesterday." I say, making him moan a little.

"Well.. It looks like we're gonna be in here all day.." He panted as his stomach creaked a little. "Y-you're still going..?!"

"Mhm.." I say as I push down on his waist a little. "I tend to piss a lot."

James moaned again as his stomach creaked more and started to visibly extend. "G-god.. Fill me up.."

"I plan on it.. Hang on.. I think I'm almost done.." I say as I shift a little. "Yep.. Want me to carry you to the bathroom?"

"Yes please.. To the shower so it doesn't go anywhere.."

"Wrap your legs around my waist, then."

James nodded as I sat up before he wrapped his legs around my waist. I stood up and went to my bathroom and into the shower. "This hurts a bit.. This is the most I've had someone piss in me.."

"I bet.." I say before stepping into the shower and closing the curtain. "Ready?"

"Yep.." He said before I slowly pulled out, hearing him moan as my piss rushed out of him. "Ahh..!"

I shift him a little. "Well, it seems like I'm the perfect person for your piss kink."

"Y-yeah... Tell me when you need to piss again because I fucking loved that.."

"How about you just stay on my dick all day?"

"That would be even better.."

I smirk a little. "Well, we'd better dry off before I pull anything on.." I say as I slowly lifted him off of me.

"Yeah.." James said as he bit his lip. "God.. Why did that feel so good..?"

"No idea." I say before setting him down and grabbing a towel. "But tonight, you have to fuck me again."

"Fine.." James said as he propped himself up on the wall.

I dry myself off before tossing him a clean towel. "I'll go get my bathrobe." I say before going back into my bedroom to grab it.

James nods and quickly dries himself off, wincing a bit.

I come back with my bathrobe and slip it on before sitting on the toilet and patting my thighs. "Come on."

James nods before walking over to me and slowly lowering himself onto me until I was balls deep in him before wrapping his legs around me.

I slowly stand up and close the bathrobe and tie it shut before looking at him. "My parents are gonna wonder what the fuck happened.."

"Yep.. I may or may not tell them that you pissed in me.."

"James.. I swear to God.."

"What?"

"They'll wonder why you're clinging onto me.."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.."

"But.. I still might tell them that you pissed in me.."

"Go ahead. They know about your piss kink."

"They do?"

"Yep." I say as I walk out of the bathroom. "I need to eat.. I'm starving.."

James nods and puts his head on my chest as I went downstairs, earning weird looks from mine and his parents.

I bite my lip a little and sit in my chair as Mark looks at me.

"Why..?"

"I'm apparently the perfect candidate for his piss kink because I drink almost two gallons of water a day.."

"Ok.."

I glance at Sherlock, who looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"After he fucked me, I said that I needed to piss, he climbs on my dick nd tells me to piss, I do so, and now all he wants me to do all day is piss in his ass.."

"Oh. So that's why I heard him moaning.."

"Mhm.." I say as I grab a plate. "I'm hungry.

*timeskip to the end of the day*

I slowly walk to my room before shutting the door and pulling off the robe. "It's your turn now." I say as I look down at him and sit on the bed.

James nods before biting his lip and sliding off me before I grab his waist and push him down.

"Hang on.. You're probably wondering why I didn't piss all day.." I say as I lie down. "Well... You're in for another ass full of my piss.." I say as I start pissing in him.

James moans a little and grabs onto my shoulders. "You were holding it in all day to fill my ass completely..?"

I nod a little. "Grind on me. And after I'm done pissing in you I'm gonna put a butt-plug in your ass to keep it in so you can fuck me."

"Oh god.." James said he bit his lip a little and grinded down on me. "Ahh..!"

I moan a little. "Good.. Keep doing that.." I say as I keep pissing and hear his stomach creak and extend a little. "You're gonna look pregnant when I'm done pissing.. I'm not even half done.." I say as I kept pissing.

James shivers as he put one of his hands on his stomach as it creaked and extended more. "Oh god.. I.. This is turning me on too much.. I gotta.." He said as he moved his hand to his fully erect dick.

I smack it away and wrap my hand around it. "Let me do that." I say as I started jerking him off. "It's my turn to help you with your boner."

James moaned a little. "Arse-hole.." He said as he bucked his hips a little. "H-how long will the butt-plug be in..?"

"Until the morning at least." I say as I move my hand faster and look at his slowly extending stomach. "I might have you keep it in long enough to let your parents see." I say as I move my hand faster and smirk at his moan. "Good. Moan for me as I fill you with piss, you British wanker."

James moaned and panted and grinded himself on me faster. "Oh my god.. How can someone piss this much..?!"

"That's what happens when I drink almost two gallons of water a day.." I say as I move my hand even faster.

James huffs a little before throwing his head back and cumming hard. "Ahh.."

I smirk a little and pull my hand away before putting it up to his mouth as his stomach extended even further. "Heh.. I'm still not done pissing.. Lick it off. All of it."

James whines and starts licking my hand as he moved his hands to his stomach.

I chuckle a little and keep pissing. "You look six months pregnant, dude."

James stops licking my hand. "And whose fault is that?"

"I take full responsibility of making you glow." I say as I kept pissing. "You're gonna look like you're 9 months pregnant.. Did I say you can stop licking your cum off my hand?"

"N-no.." He said before licking my hand again as he glanced at his stomach.

I smirk a little and pull my hand away before putting them on his hips and pushing them down. "I'm still not done pissing."

James moaned a bit. "H-how..?! You've been pissing in me for more than ten minutes..!"

"I don't know. I think I'm almost done.. Never mind.. There's still a lot left.."

"Fucking hell, dude..! God.. I'm already so full as it is..!"

"I know." I say as I keep pissing. "God.. This feels so fucking good to finally piss.."

"And it feels good to have all this piss in my ass.. Even though it makes me look pregnant.."

I chuckle a little and keep pissing. "Well, get used to looking pregnant because of all my piss because I intend to keep drinking a lot of water."

"O-ok.." James said as he grinded on me a little. "God.. I'm gonna be so fucking full.."

I shift a little and keep pissing. "Well.. Now you might look pregnant with twins.."

"Oh god.. How can you piss this much..?!" James said as he moaned and looked at his stomach. "This is starting to hurt.."

"Well.. I'm almost done.." I say as I finish pissing. "Finally.. God, that took ages.."

James shifted a little and huffed. "Ow.. Now hurry up and get that butt-plug in me.." He said as I reaches over and grabbed it out of an open drawer.

"Ok, you gotta hold it in when I pull out, ok?"

"Ok.." James said as I slowly started to pull out. He tightens a little when I pull out fully before he grabs the butt-plug from my hand and puts it in himself. "Ahh god..!"

I sit up and pant a little. "God.. That was a long piss.."

"Ya think..?!" James said as he pushed my legs apart. "Now I get to fuck you."

"Fucking finally.." I say as I open my legs. "Fuck me, you piss filled Brit."

James growled a little and rammed into me roughly. "Gladly." He said as he started thrusting quickly and roughly.

I arch my back and moan a bit. "God.. I never thought I would be fucked by my best friend that's filled with my piss.." I say as I buck my hips a little.

James chuckled and thrusting harder. "Just friends? I wanna be more."

"You wanna be my boyfriend..?"

"Mhm."

"Ok.. We're boyfriends now.." I say as I grind up. "Fuck me harder and faster, babe.."

James smirks and does so before glancing at his stomach. "I can feel your piss sloshing around in me.."

"I can hear it.."

James grunted a little and thrusted a bit harder. "But it feels good.. Fucking someone with an ass full of piss.."

I moan a little and wrap my arms around his neck. "Well, you're gonna feel that a lot.." I say as I bury his face in my neck as I feel him cum long and hard.

James smirks a little. "Good." He said as I came after him. "God.."

"Yeah.." I pant. "I want more of your cum in me, babe.."

"You sure?"

"Yep.." I say as I shift a little. "I wanna be full of your cum.."

"As you wish." James said before starting to thrust hard and fast.

I buck my hips in time with his thrusts and felt close already. "God!.. I'm close already!.. Fuck..!"

"You aren't the only one.. Fuck.." James said as he kept thrusting.

I keep bucking my hips. "Fuck..!" I pant and wrap my legs around his waist. "Fuck..! I'm gonna..!" I manage to get out before cumming hard and moaning.

James dug his face into my neck and came again before starting to thrust hard again and kissing me fully.

I kiss back and shake a little as James thrusted even harder, making me pull back and yelp a little. "Ow..!"

"Do you want me to stop..?"

"Please don't.. I love this.." I say as I buck my hips a bit.

James nodded as he started thrusting even harder.

I whine a little as I feel the familiar warm pool in my stomach before cumming hard and gasping. "Fuck..!"

James put his hands on my waist and came again before thrusting again.

I moan loudly and expose my neck before James bites down on my skin. "I wanna be full of you.. And when you're done, there's another butt-plug in my nightstand.."

"Oh really?" James said as he kept thrusting.

"Mhm.." I panted as I squirmed.

"Well, I'm not even close to done." James said as he kept thrusting. "I've got a lot of cum left in me."

"Good.." I pant. "All I fucking want is to be filled up.."

"Well, that's what you're gonna get." James said, his accent thickening more. "You're mine!" He said in my ear as he came again.

I whine a little. "M-mark me..!" I pant before James started making hickeys all over my neck. "There.." I pant as I cum.

James stops and grabs the other butt-plug before sliding it into me and flopping onto his back next to me, his stomach sloshing a little.

I look at his stomach and chuckle. "Your stomach is massive.."

"I know.. And it's all sloshy.."

"And in the morning after I let you take out the plug, I'll fill you right back up."

"Please do.." James said as he put his hands on his stomach.

"I plan on it.. But I'm exhausted right now.."

"So am I.. Let's get some sleep.."

I nod before rolling onto my side and face him before yawning and falling asleep.

*timeskip to the next morning*

I wake up and put my hand over my mouth before running to the bathroom, barely making it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of my stomach. I don't notice anyone enter my room until I feel someone wrap a blanket around me and rub my back.

"Get it all out.." I hear the all too familiar voice with a Scottish accent. "You two really went at it last night."

"Yep.." I say before coughing violently. "James's piss kink is really fucking weird.."

"Mhm.. I saw his stomach when I walked in and I almost poked it.."

"It was sloshing as he fucked me last night.. And he decided that he wanted to be more than friends.."

"So.."

"We're boyfriends now.."

"Ah.."

I nod before puking again. "Why the fuck am I puking..?!"

"I have no idea. But you might want to take out that butt-plug and shower because your grandparents are coming over."

I nod before trying to get up. "I'm assuming James is still asleep?"

"Not anymore." I hear from the doorway. "I need to get all this piss out of me.."

Moriarty and I both look over, Moriarty then chuckling a little. "You look like you're nine months pregnant."

"It's not my fault my boyfriend drinks close to two gallons of water a day.."

I roll my eyes and wipe my mouth. "And it's your fault you like it when I piss in you."

James rolls his eyes as Moriarty stands up. "I'm gonna let you two do your thing.." He said before leaving as James turns on the shower.

I look over. "All I'm thinking about is shower sex.."

"You aren't the only one.."

"As soon soon as we get in the shower, the butt-plugs are coming out and I'm pissing in you again cause I really have to fucking piss.." I say as I check the water temperature.

"Good. And after you fill me up, I'm fucking you again."

I chuckle and throw off the blanket. "Well, the water's warm enough. Let's get in." I say before stepping into the shower and pulling him with me before pulling the butt-plug out of him.

James squeaked a little but moaned as his stomach flattened as my piss left him. He looked over at me and smirked before pulling the butt-plug out of me.

I shudder a little before lifting him up and lowering him onto me before pinning him against the wall and putting his legs around my waist. "Ready for this load?"

"Hell yeah." James said as he put his arms arms around my neck. "Start pissing. Now."

I smirk before biting his neck and pissing hard.

James gasps a bit and moans. "Oh God.. That's what I wanted.. Keep pissing like that.. Make me look pregnant.. I don't care just piss in me.."

I chuckle and keep pissing. "You're just a slut for my piss. Only my piss, you got that, wanker?"

"Yes, love.." James said as he moved his legs up more, giving me more access.

I laugh a little and bite his neck as I piss harder. "I'm gonna fill you with my piss.."

James whimpered a little and looked at his stomach as it extended and creaked a little. "Oh God.. I'm already ballooning.."

"Good.." I say huskily and keep pissing. "I'm perfect for your piss kink because I fill you up every single fucking time."

"Yes you do.. Fuck..!!" James shouted. "Keep filling me up..!"

I smirk and keep pissing. "Start grinding as I fill you up."

James nodded and started grinding his hips a little, moaning loudly. "G-god..!"

"Turning you on, am I?" I say as I look at his extending stomach and keep pissing. "Do I need to pay attention to your friend?"

"P-please..! Touch me..! Please..!"

I smirk and move my hand before starting to jerk him off as I kept pissing. "You're gonna be so full of my piss." I say as I move my hand faster and look at his still extending stomach. "You're already so full as it is.."

James moaned and started grinding faster as he put his hands on his massive stomach. "Yes..!! Please..!! Please fill me up more.."

I chuckle. "Well, I'm not even half done, love." I say as I move my hand faster and keep pissing. I buck my hips a little and move my other hand to his stomach. "I love you so much.."

James whined and put his hands around my neck again. "I love you too.." He said before grunting and cumming all over my hand.

I ram into him a little and lift my hand to his mouth. "Start licking. Now."

James nodded and started licking my hand, moaning a little as his stomach extended to the point where he looked fully pregnant.

"You're doing such a good job holding all my piss. And I'm still not done yet.." I say as I keep pissing. "You're so fucking massive.."

James shivered and gulped loudly. "It hurts but it feels so good.." He said as he looked at his stomach. "I-i.. I'm so full.. I don't know how much I can hold.."

"Well, you're gonna hold it all, because I'm not done pissing yet." I say as I shift him a little and keep pissing.

James groans a bit and whines. "O-ok.."

"Good boy." I say as I put my hands on his extremely extended stomach and kept pissing. "You're so beautiful when you're full of my piss.."

James blushed and shifted a little. "I.. Thank you.." He said as his stomach extended more. "God.. My stomach.."

"I know.. It's massive and it's only gonna get bigger." I say as I keep pissing. "I drank a lot of water yesterday, so you're gonna me fucking massive." I say as I keep pissing.

James moaned. "How much did you drink?! You've been pissing in me for the past twenty minutes..!"

"Almost 4 gallons.." I say as I keep pissing. "I was really thirsty.. God, you look wonderful.." I say as I look at his stomach. "You look like you're pregnant with twins.."

"And you're still pissing..?"

"Yep.." I say before I finally stop. "Never mind.. I just finished.."

"Fucking finally.."

"Ok, are you ready to tense up so I can pull out and put in the butt-plug?"

"Mhm.."

"Ok.." I say before quickly pulling out and putting in the butt-plug. "There.." I say before setting him down.

James propped himself up on the wall. "God.."

"Do you still have the energy to fuck me?"

"I'll fuck you when we get out of the shower."

I nod and turn off the shower. "Well, let's hurry up cause I have a raging boner.."

"You always have a boner.."

"Exactly.." I say as I step out of the shower and grab a towel. "I'll be waiting in my bed.. Maybe with a dildo in my ass, I don't know.."

James shook his head and pushed me towards my bed. "No dildo will touch your ass while I'm your boyfriend, got that?"

I nod and fall onto the bed before moving the covers and opening my legs. "Fuck me, my piss filled Brit."

James chuckled before climbing on top of me and adjusted himself. "I might not be able to.."

"I can ride you, if you want." I say as I sit up.

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Ok.." James said as I moved so he could lie down on his back. "Go ahead.."

I nod before positioning myself over him and lowering myself onto him, moaning quietly. "Oh.." I pant before starting to bounce a little.

James shifted a little and grabbed my waist before flipping us and ramming into me roughly.

I blush a bit. "Ok.." I say before moaning loudly as he started thrusting roughly and quickly.

James moved one hand to his stomach. "God.. I'm surprised I'm still able to fuck.."

"Me too.." I say as someone knocks on the door. "Fuck.. Who is it?!"

Daniel crossed his arms and stared at the door. "You know who it is. Now, what are you doing in there?"

"Umm.."

"Never mind.. I don't wanna know.. Everyone's waiting downstairs."

"Fine.." I say as I sit up a little. "I'll be down in a few minutes.." I sigh as Daniel leaves. "Dammit.. He's always ruining the mood.."

"Yep... Well.. We might as well go downstairs.." James said as he pulled out of me.

"I think I have an overlarge t-shirt you could borrow.."

"Ok."

I bite my lip as I swing my legs off the bed and grab my boxers. "I'll have to explain why you look like you're pregnant with twins.."

"Yeah.." James said as he sat next to me and picked up his boxers. "And I'll explain my weird piss kink.."

"And then my grandparents will wonder why the fuck you're my boyfriend.." I said as I pulled on my boxers and a t-shirt before standing up. "I'll find you that overlarge t-shirt.." I say before going to the other side of the room.

James nodded as he stood up. "What will I do for pants?"

I toss a pair of sweatpants and the t-shirt at him. "I always kept overlarge clothes.."

"Well.. Those'll be handy.." James said as he pulled on the sweatpants and t-shirt.

I smile a little and open the door before picking him up. "Let's go downstairs."


	4. Chapter 4

*timeskip two months*

I bite my lip as I walk towards the aisle with the pregnancy tests before calling Sherlock. "Ok.. I'm standing in front of them.."

"Ok. I'm pulling into a parking spot right now, I'll be in a couple minutes."

"Ok.. Be quick.. I'm getting weird looks from people.."

"Ok.." Sherlock said before hanging up and rushing inside to me.

I look over at him. "Thank god.. I was gonna have a panic attack.."

"That wouldn't be good.." Sherlock said before grabbing one. "This one's good quality and it's not that expensive. I used this one to find out when I was with the triplets.."

I nod and take it. "Thanks.. Now I gotta keep calm.."

"I'll be here in case you have a panic attack.."

"O-ok.." I say as I start walking towards the checkout line. "Why am I so scared..?"

"It's normal to be scared when you're buying a pregnancy test." Sherlock said as he put his arm around me. "Even I get freaked out.."

I shiver before grabbing a few chocolate bars. "I always get hungry when I'm nervous.."

"It'll get worse when you're pregnant.."

"I know.. I've seen you eat some pretty weird shit.." I say as I set the pregnancy test and the candy bars on the conveyer belt before coughing a bit. "Hang on.. You might have to pay cause I have to puke.."

"Go. I can pay."

I nod before making my way to the bathroom and hurling into the toilet. I puke for a few minutes before standing up and going outside, where Sherlock was waiting.

"You ok?"

"I'm never really ok.. I've been puking for the past couple weeks, I'm miserable.."

"It gets worse.."

"I know.. I was with you when you were with the triplets.. I still don't know how Moriarty can deal with you.. A pregnant sociopathic consulting detective isn't exactly mentally stable.."

"Hey!!.. You have a point.. Let's get home.."

"Yeah.." I say before coughing.

*timeskip an hour*

I pace the bathroom nervously with the pregnancy test in my hand. I glance at my watch before biting my lip and looking at the results before running downstairs, my hand on my abdomen.

Sherlock looks up. "Well?"

"It's p-positive.." I say as I sit on the couch. "God.. How am I gonna tell him..?"

"Just tell him the next time you see him, ok..?"

"I'm scared about how he'll react.."

"I know.. Just tell him.."

"Tell me what?" I hear from the doorway. I look over and see James before sliding the pregnancy test in my sleeve.

"N-nothing, babe.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.." I say before crossing my legs. 

James shrugged before going upstairs.

*timeskip another month*

I look at my barely noticeable bump and shiver a little as James put his arm around me. "I know you've been hiding something, so tell me."

"Fine.." I say as I put my hands on my stomach. "I'm pregnant.. There.. I got it out.. Happy now?"

"You're pregnant?!"

"Y-yes.."

James removes his arm and grabs my neck, trying to choke me. "What the fuck, freak?!"

I start crying and cradle my stomach. "P-please..!" I say as my vision fades a little before the door bangs open.

"Get off of him!" Is the last thing I hear before passing out.

*timeskip two hours*

I wake up on the couch with my head on someone's lap. "What happened..?" I say as I sit up.

"James was an arse and tried to choke you out.."

I put my hands on my bump. "All because I'm pregnant.. I told him and he.."

"I know.. But I kicked him out after I pulled him off of you."

"G-good.. God.. Now I have to raise the baby alone knowing that their father hates me.. I.." I say before I start crying. I feel arms around me as I keep crying. "I don't wanna raise the baby alone..!"

"You won't have to." I hear from my left.

I look at him and see a familiar face before backing away and screaming.

Sherlock wraps his arms around me. "That's not James. That's Damien, his twin brother."

I shiver and start crying again as Damien looks down. "God.. What did James do to him..?"

"He tried choking him after he found out that y/n was pregnant.."

"Oh my god.."

"Yeah.." Sherlock said as he rubbed my back. "Poor thing is terrified of him now.."

"Yeah.."

I look over at Damien and shifted a little. "Sorry about my reaction.. I'm just a bit shaken after.. Him..."

"I understand.. He did something awful to you.."

I nod as I look at my stomach. "I feel like I'm carrying more than one.. I'm only a month and a half along and I'm already showing a little.."

Sherlock bit his lip a little and shifted a little. "Well.. I have an ultrasound planned for you next week, so.."

"I'll see if I'm carrying one or more.." I say as I feel bile rise up in my throat before standing up and running for the bathroom.

*timeskip a week*

I grit my teeth a little as I try and fail to fit into my pants before giving up. "Fuck..!! I'll never fit into these!" I say as I throw them on the floor in defeat as the door opens.

Sherlock pops his head in. "You can wear sweatpants."

"They're all in the wash.."

"Oh.. Well I think I still have some pants from when I was with James and Damien.. I'll go see." He said before leaving.

I nod and lie down before looking at my bump. "You're already a handful and you haven't even been born yet.." I say as I roll onto my side. "God.. This sucks.."

*timeskip three months*

I groan a bit as I sat up, putting my hands on my massive bump. "Dammit.. I'm hungry again.." I say as I get off the bed.

I waddle over to the door and open it to see James, and he looked livid. I back up and land on my bed as he approached me. "So.. The little trans freak is carrying my twins, huh?"

I bite my lip and cradle my bump protectively. "Yeah, and you'll never meet your son and daughter, you monster!"

"A monster, am I?" James said before punching me in the eye.

I yell out in pain before grabbing the loaded gun from under my pillow and aiming at his head. "Shut it!" I say as Sherlock barges in.

James looked over at him and lowered his fist. "Hello, mother."

"Get away from him!" Sherlock said as I felt a hard kick.

"Ahh..!" I said as I put the gun next to me and held my stomach. "Fucking hell..!" I mutter under my breath. "That hurt.."

Sherlock shoved James out of the room before rushing to me. "Are you ok..?"

"Yeah.. One of them kicked really hard.."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.. It still hurt like hell, though.."

"That happens.."

"I know.." I say before wincing when I felt another kick. "I'm only halfway through this.. Four and a half months to go until these two push their way outta me.."

"The last month is hell.."

"Well.. I'm not looking forward to that.." I say as I feel another kick. "God.. These two are active.."


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: This has a slightly graphic childbirth in it._

*timeskip four and a half months*

I slowly make my way upstairs, clutching my stomach as I feel the third contraction in the past hour. "Fuck..! And I had to give birth on Christmas day in the middle of a fucking blizzard.." I say as I keep heading up the stairs.

Sherlock runs up the stairs and picks me up before carrying me to my room. "Thank God I read up on how to deliver a child.."

"I made you do that.." I say before another contraction ran through me. "Fuck..!!" I say as my water breaks. "Oh god.."

Sherlock set me on the bed and pulled off his jacket. "Do what you need to do while I go get towels and a few other things." He said before leaving.

I nod weakly before pulling off my pants and boxers and shifting into a squat. I grunt a little as another contraction runs through me. "Ahh..!" I say as I put my hands on my stomach. "Fucking hell, you two.. Take it easy on me..!" I mutter before I feel one of them drop. "Shit.. Sherlock! I think one of them dropped a bit..!"

Sherlock dashes in and puts the towels in place. "Yep.. One of them definitely dropped.." He said before pulling on a pair of gloves and feeling around beneath me. "You aren't quite ready to push.."

"Dammit..!" I mutter as another contraction runs through me. "Ow!" I whimper as I feel it drop more. "Ok.. It's definitely dropping.."

"I know.." Sherlock said as he grabbed a towel. "Ok.. You need to push with the next contraction, ok..?"

"Ok.." I say weakly before pushing with the next contraction, cursing under my breath.

"..Give me your hand.." I raise my eyebrow a little but give him my hand before he puts it between my legs. "Do you feel that..?"

"Is that..?"

"Yes.."

I grit my teeth and give and almighty push with the next contraction and feel the head come out.

"A couple mo.."

"Shut up!" I shout before I push again and feel something slide out of me. "Oh.."

Sherlock catches it as it starts crying. "It's the boy.." He said as he started cleaning him up.

I smile weakly before pushing again with another contraction. "Fuck..!"

Sherlock grabbed the scissors and cut the umbilical cord before wrapping him up and grabbing another towel. "Ok.. She's crowning.."

I bite my lip and push hard again. "I'm a-assuming the head's out..?"

"Yep.." Sherlock said as he raised the towel.

"Good.." I say before pushing again and relaxing when I heard her crying. "Let me.. Let me hold my children.." I pant as I sat on my butt and propped myself up on pillows.

Sherlock nodded before handing me the boy. "I still have to clean her up.."

I nod before looking at my son and smiling tiredly. "I did it.. I gave birth without passing out.." I pant as I offer my son my nipple, wincing a little as he latched on and started nursing.

"Yes you did.. Both of them are healthy and you managed to push both of them out in about ten minutes.."

"Oh?"

"It took me an hour just to push James outta me.."

"Oh.." I say as I shift a little. "I still haven't come up with names.."

"Well.." Sherlock paused as he gave me my daughter and pulled a sheet over my lower half. "I'll go get the others. They might be able to help you."

I wince a little as she almost instantly latched onto my other nipple. "You do that.."

I shift a little in the bed as my door opens again and the whole family floods in and surrounds my bed. I smile weakly and yawn. "God.. I'm exhausted.."

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Mark said as he sat at the foot of the bed. "And I think everyone heard you screaming.."

I chuckle and yawn again as I pull the twins closer. "I have no idea what to do for names.."

"Names are always tough.."

"Yeah.. I wanna do something unique for names.." I say as I shift a little. "Can someone hold these two for a bit..?"

Daniel jumps up before pulling the twins from my arms and sitting back down.

I shake my head a little. "Ok, then.. Any suggestions?"

"Loki." Daniel said, snapping his head up.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Ok.. Now for the girl.."

Everyone looks at Sherlock before he speaks. "Saoirse.. I had the name in mind in case I had a girl, but I never got to use it.."

"Well.. It'll be the name of your granddaughter then.."

Sherlock nodded as shift a little and lie down before Daniel puts the twins in my arms and I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*timeskip 4 years*

I bite my lip as I look around the cafe. "Great.. I've been stood up.." I mutter before the door opens and a guy comes over to my table and sits down.

"Sorry.. Heimdall wouldn't open the bridge so I had to get my brother to persuade him to do it.." He said as he pulled his coat off.

"It's fine.." I say as I shift a little. God.. He's hot..

He nodded as he set his hands on the table. "What got you to stay?"

"Actually, I was gonna leave because I thought you stood me up.."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.." I say as I yawned. "Good Lord, I'm tired.. Damn kids kept me up all night.."

"Ah. You're a father?"

"Mother actually.. I gave birth to them on Christmas day, knowing that their father hated me because of them.."

Loki nodded. "How many kids do you have?"

"Two.. Twins.. Loki and Saoirse.. I didn't come up with the names, my family did.."

"Ah.." Loki said as he glanced out the window. "Wanna go for a walk or whatever you Midgardians do?"

I chuckle a little. "Sure." I say as I pull on my coat.

He nodded before standing up and pulling on his coat before grabbing my hand. "Come."

I blush and follow him as he starts walking. "Where are you taking me..?"

"Somewhere to get you drunk.."

"Ok..

"You're fine with that."

"Yeah. I've never gotten drunk before, so.."

"Well.. Be prepared then.. This is gonna be fun.." Loki said before smirking and pulling me into a bar.

*timeskip 4 hours*

I giggle drunkenly before grabbing my twelfth beer and guzzling it before paying and staggering over to Loki. "I *hic* think I'm *hic* drunk enough *hic*.."

"Yep.." Loki said before picking me up. "Come on. I'm taking you home.."

"Ok.." I say before burping. "I *hic* wanna sleep with *hic* yooouuu..!"

Loki blushed furiously. "W-what..?!"

"You *hic* heard me.. Now *hic* hurry upp.. I'm *hic* really fucking horny.."

Loki composed himself before teleporting us to my room and setting me on the bed.

I instantly sat up and pulled of my shirt and pants before smirking and putting my hands on his waist. "Come onnn.!!"

Loki moved my hands. "Oh alright.."

I fall back onto the bed before getting back up and pulling his jacket off of him. "Get your clothes off, then..!"

Loki pushed me back onto the bed before pulling his shirt off. "Calm down, human. I'll fuck you in a minute."

I whine a little and move the covers as I watch him pull his fitted jeans off before looking up into his bright green eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty.."

"Thank you..?" He said, raising his eyebrow as he looked at my lower regions. "Well.. Let's get those boxers off of you before the rip." He said before reaching over and pulling them off.

"Now *hic* It's my turn." I say as I reach over and pull down his boxers and smirk before pulling him on top of me. "Come onnn..! *hic*"

Loki kicks his boxers onto the floor before grabbing my waist and ramming into me roughly, smirking at my moan before starting a quick thrust as he worked at my neck.

I tilt my head a bit as I wrap my legs around his waist. "G-god..! James never m-made me feel th-this good..!"

Loki pulled off my neck. "Who is this James person?"

"My ex boyfriend.. My only ex boyfriend.." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. "He's the father of my kids.."

"Well.. When I meet him, I will stab him, leave him to bleed to death, and then throw his body off the rainbow bridge.."

"I won't stop you.. Just let me kick him in the balls first.."

"I'll let you cut them off."

"That'll be fun.. Now shut up and fuck me."

Loki nodded before starting to thrust again.

I moan a little and dig my face into his neck. "You can go harder. I can take it.."

Loki growled a little better thrusting harder and faster. "Is this better, human?"

"Yes.."

"What's my name?"

"Loki..!!" I shout as I feel close. "G-god..! I'm c-close..!"

"Well, I'm not. So hold it!"

"Yes, sir..!" I nod as I start shaking. "Oh god..!"

"Hold it in!"

"I.. It's hard..!"

"I know..!" Loki said because grunting and cumming hard before grabbing my dick and jerking me off.

"You fucking tease..!" I shout as I buck my hips into his hand before noticing that he was still in me. "God.. And you're still in me.."

"Yep." Loki said as he moved his hand faster. "Cum. Now."

I nod and shudder before cumming onto our stomachs. "God.."

Loki chuckles and lies down on top of me. "That was fun.."

"Yeah.. I'm exhausted.."

"Sleep. You need it."

I nod slowly before falling asleep.

*the next morning*

I wake up and feel sick to my stomach, so I rush to the bathroom and puke. "Goddamn hangover.." I finish up before limping back to the bed. "God.. What happened last night..?" I mutter as I look over the side of the bed and see my clothes and someone else's shirt and coat on the floor. "I.. Had sex.. So that explains why my ass hurts.." I mutter as I sit back and the door opens.

"About time you woke up. It's almost noon." Loki said as he carried in a tray of stuff.

I look over and sit up a little more, wincing. "What happened last night? Did you fuck me? Cause my ass hurts like hell.."

"Yeah.. You kinda asked for me to go hard.. And we planned to kill your ex boyfriend."

"Really?" I say as I prop myself on the headboard and rub my temples. "How much did I drink last night..?"

"Twelve beers, a scotch, and three shots of tequila."

"No wonder I have a hangover.."

"Yeah.. Anyways.. I made you breakfast. And I met your family.."

"Oh boy.." I said as I took the tray.

"You have a very.. Strange family.."

"I know.. God.. I'm assuming you met Sherlock?"

"Yep.. How many kids does he have..?"

"Umm.. Eleven I think.. And he's pregnant with triplets.. Again.."

"Again?"

"Yep.. This is his fourth set of triplets.. All boys so far.. He's hoping for a girl.. He actually named my daughter with the name he had in mind incase he had a little girl.."

"Wow.."

"Yep.. I delivered nine of his kids and fucked the oldest, aka my ex boyfriend.. And was scared shitless by his twin brother.." I say as I eat a mouthful of food.


End file.
